Prendre soin de toi
by Anja-chan Erubefel
Summary: "-Apparemment, j'ai pas le choix. Comme tu peux pas me protéger, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi." Mignonne petite histoire entre Bokuto et Akaashi, donc spoil pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces persos :)


_Bonsoir tout le monde :) Pour fêter mes 4 ans d'écriture, voilà un petit OS tout mignon sur Bokuto et Akaashi. Ceux qui veulent y voir du yaoi peuvent, et ceux qui veulent seulement voir de l'amitié peuvent aussi, je ne l'ai pas écris dans un quelconque but ^^_

_Enjoy :D_

**Prendre soin de toi**

_By Anja-chann_

Dans un des gymnases de Fukurodani, celui dédié au volley-ball, résonnaient comme à l'accoutumé les cris et exclamations de leur bruyant capitaine, Bokuto. Cependant ce jour là, ces exclamations ressemblaient plutôt à des plaintes.

« -Akaashi, s'il-te-plait !

-Débrouille-toi, t'es grand, et c'est pas grand-chose.

-Mais… Ca fait mal, je t'assure regarde ! J'ai le nez tout écorché…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de te jeter la tête la première par terre pour rattraper cette balle ? Imbécile. »

Bokuto grommela un instant avant de partir dans son coin. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas si mal, et bien sûr qu'il pouvait mettre un pansement tout seul, mais il aimait bien que son passeur s'occupe de lui. Et au lieu de cela, il l'avait tout bonnement rejeté pour continuer tranquillement son entrainement sans lui, alors que son capitaine était blessé. Il se mit à ronchonner dans son coin, sur la froideur et le manque de délicatesse de son soi-disant « ami » et finit pas s'assoir lourdement sur le banc et soupirer. Il se sentait délaissé, et cela le rendait triste.

Alors qu'il faisait la moue, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son nez. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers Akaashi qui le regardait de son habituel air non concerné, puis posa une main sur son nez et devina qu'il y avait un pansement collé dessus. Son regard s'illumina alors et il offrit un immense sourire à son ami et coéquipier qui, malgré son visage las et ses paroles dures, faisait toujours attention à lui. Le brun ignora purement et simplement le visage radieux de Bokuto et s'apprêta à s'éloigner pour reprendre l'entrainement lorsqu'il fut retenu par la main de Bokuto attrapant chaleureusement la sienne.

« -Merci, Akaashi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air radieux, de ce sourire si innocent et énergique dont il avait le secret.

Bokuto le vit alors écarquiller les yeux de surprise, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important, pour finalement se ressaisir et s'extraire de sa prise en partant et en lui adressant un vague signe de main. Son comportement était étrange, mais Bokuto n'y accorda aucune réelle importance. Peut-être même était-ce simplement son imagination. Il sortit un instant pour prendre l'air et se détendre, respirer un peu d'air frais et sentir le vent frais contre sa peau brulante, mais trébucha malencontreusement contre une marche et tomba face contre terre. Il se releva lentement en se massant le crâne et en gémissant. Ah, il s'était as loupé… Un regard à ses vêtements lui apprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à tout laver : ils étaient couverts de terre et d'herbe. Il n'était pas à cela près, après tout cette journée était particulièrement mauvaise pour lui. Il se releva et posa immédiatement une main sur son front. Aïe, il avait mal, il s'était surement cogné la tête en chutant.

Fatigué de cette épouvantable et interminable journée, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie du lycée, et plutôt que de faire le tour de l'établissement, il décida de passer par l'extérieur du lycée, dans un parc public mitoyen à la clôture. Traversant le parc, il entendit soudain ce qui lui sembla être des sanglots étouffés provenant d'un buisson non loin de là. Sans réfléchir et se laissant guider par son côté gentil et incapable de laisser quelqu'un pleurer sans rien faire, il s'approcha lentement et écarta les buissons pour y trouver un petit garçon assis et recroquevillé contre lui-même. Le garçon leva ses grands yeux remplis de larmes vers Bokuto et renifla bruyamment en le regardant avec attention. Touché par les pleurs de cet enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, Bokuto lui sourit gentiment et s'assit à côté de lui.

« -Hey, comment tu t'appelles petit ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant qui se demandait pourquoi cet étranger venait le déranger.

-…Akaashi… » répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

Bokuto resta un moment immobile et silencieux, essayant de savoir s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Non, c'était ridicule. Il tourna légèrement son visage vers l'enfant. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son coéquipier, mais c'était ridicule. Tout cela devait être dû au coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

« -Dis-moi, on est en quelle année, déjà ? demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un air naturel.

-…Ben, t'es stupide ou quoi ? On est en 2002. T'es vraiment bizarre. »

Cette date et cette manière de parler franche et tranchante, aucun doute, c'était bien le Akaashi qu'il connaissait. Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir remonté le temps, se dit-il en commençant à suer à grosses gouttes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Et surtout, comment allait-il retourner à son époque ? Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, il entendit l'enfant à ses côtés renifler une nouvelle fois. Il en oublia alors tous ses problèmes et se focalisa sur ce qui lui paraissait le plus important : un enfant en pleure qui essayait de se cacher dans un buisson. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas l'ignorer, à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait de son précieux ami.

« -Dis-moi, Akaashi, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus rassurante.

-Pourquoi je devrais le dire à quelqu'un que je connais pas ? »

Bokuto sourit en se disant que peu importe l'époque, il était toujours le même.

« -Je m'appelle Bokuto Kotarou, capitaine du club de volley-ball de Fukurodani. Maintenant, tu me connais, non ? »

Akaashi le regarda avec surprise avant de pouffer de rire.

« -T'es vraiment bizarre toi ! Déjà que tu veux bien rester avec moi… Tu sais, tous les autres de mon âge refusent que je reste avec eux. J'arrive pas à avoir des amis, je comprends même pas pourquoi… Pourtant j'essaie de faire des efforts, mais ils disent tout le temps que je suis trop direct et que j'ai l'air insensible, alors que c'est même pas vrai. Et… il y en a même qui m'ont tapé aujourd'hui. » dit-il en lui montrant les bleus et égratignures qu'il avait au visage. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal …? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Bokuto le regarda avec tristesse et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder avant de lui crier :

« -Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Ce sont les autres qui sont stupides et n'essaient pas de te connaitre et de te comprendre ! Ne les écoute pas, moi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est vrai que tu es souvent direct et cassant, mais j'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi, c'est ton style, c'est tout, c'est pas quelque chose de mal. Et je sais aussi que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil… Tu fais toujours attention aux autres, et même si tu râles souvent, tu finis toujours, toujours, par m'aider, même quand ça t'arrange pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par trouver des amis qui reconnaitront ta valeur. Alors abandonne pas et ne te laisse pas faire. Et n'ai pas peur, parce que moi, je te protègerai !

-…Tu parles, t'as même pas l'air de pouvoir t'occuper de toi… » lui fit-il remarquer, imperturbable.

C'est vrai que couvert de terre comme il l'était et avec un pansement sur le nez, il ne donnait pas vraiment une impression de force et de protection. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Bokuto se contenta de grimacer d'inconfort. Même consoler un enfant était trop compliqué pour lui. L'enfant en question le regarda un instant puis soupira et se releva. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et plongea ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de Bokuto.

« -Apparemment, j'ai pas le choix. Comme tu peux pas me protéger, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. » déclara-t-il soudain d'un air assuré malgré les quelques rougeurs à ses joues qui trahissaient sa gêne.

Au début surpris, Bokuto lui fit un sourire heureux et posa sa main sur la tête du petit Akaashi, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« -Je compte sur toi dans ce cas ! »

Entendre cela de la bouche d'un enfant de six ans l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il était vraiment adorable, et toujours aussi protecteur. Il sentit soudain une immense fatigue l'envahir et tomba instantanément de sommeil.

Papillonnant des yeux un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Il se leva mais son mal de tête ne fit que s'aggraver et il n'eut que la force de rentrer dans le gymnase désormais désert avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

Peu de temps après, Akaashi arriva et, en le voyant étendu inanimé au sol, il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla pour poser son oreille contre son cœur. Il poussa un immense soupire de soulagement en le sentant battre dans sa poitrine et en constatant qu'il était simplement endormi. Il s'assit alors à côté de son capitaine et se contenta de regarder son visage assoupi en esquissant un sourire attendri.

« -Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile… » lui dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur le front qui le fit grogner dans son sommeil.

-Hmmm… Aka…ashi… »

Akaashi fronça les sourcils d'un air gêné en entendant son capitaine prononcer son nom dans son sommeil. Mais il était rassuré de le voir sain et sauf. L'entrainement était fini depuis déjà plusieurs heures mais il avait décidé de rester jusqu'au retour de son capitaine, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien rentrer en un seul morceau de son voyage pour le moins étrange. Oui, il était au courant de l'aventure inhabituelle que venait de vivre Bokuto. Cela lui avait véritablement fait un choc lorsqu'il l'avait vu tout à l'heure avec exactement la même apparence que celle qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre, ou du moins du côté d'Akaashi.

Pour lui, Bokuto était celui qui l'avait sauvé et, malgré le choc de sa brutale disparition sous ses yeux à cette époque, il n'avait alors eu de cesse que de rechercher qui était ce mystérieux Bokuto Kotarou. Il était alors rentré dans un club de volley-ball dès son entrée au collège car il se souvenait que lorsque le jeune homme s'était présenté, il avait mentionné le volley-ball. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sur la liste des membres du club un certain Bokuto Kotarou qui lui ressemblait, mais en plus jeune. Pourtant lorsqu'ils se présentèrent, Bokuto avait l'air de ne pas le connaitre, et Akaashi avait alors imaginé cette extravagante idée de voyage temporel et avait agit comme s'il s'agissait de leur première rencontre.

S'il avait commencé le volley, c'était pour lui s'il était allé à Fukurodani plutôt que dans une autre école plus prestigieuse où il aurait eu ses chances, c'était pour lui. Depuis ce jour, ce fameux jour où Bokuto était apparu devant lui, il avait dirigé sa vie en fonction de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son précieux capitaine de prendre soin de lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva jusqu'aux tapis de gymnastique –qui étaient une peu plus confortables- où il le reposa doucement. Il alla ensuite chercher quelque chose pour lui servir de couverture et le posa sur lui.

« -Tu as vraiment besoin que je prenne soin de toi… » souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il le protègera toujours, pour qu'il puisse garder sa spontanéité et continuer à sourire innocemment. Il s'allongea alors à côté de lui et attrapa sa main, la serrant affectueusement contre la sienne tout en le couvant du regard. Il lui était éternellement reconnaissant de l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était et d'être son ami. Il finit lentement par s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, les autres membres de l'équipe annulèrent leur entrainement. Ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur de éveiller les deux hommes profondément endormis l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main.

* * *

_Juste parce que j'avais cette idée en tête et que j'avais envie de l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cet OS, et à bientôt :)_


End file.
